Sacrificio
by leyva1130
Summary: Pensamientos de Tigresa, luego de la batalla de Po contra Kai. Pesimo Summary T-T / TIGRESAxPO


**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SACRIFICIO**

" _Tienes razón… no puedo enviarte allá…"_

Había respondido el panda herido, levantándose con trabajo pero con decisión ante la mirada del enorme yak y los habitantes de aquella sencilla y pacifica aldea de pandas.

La batalla había iniciado bien, todo demostraba que tendrían la ventaja contra el enemigo al que tanto temía ella desde el momento en que fuera testigo de su descomunal fuerza y poder.

Porque así era…

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, podía decir que tenía miedo.

Un miedo que bien podría compararse a aquellas noches frías en el orfanato, cuando la luz de los rayos se colaban por su ventana, preguntándose ¿por qué tenía que vivir aquello? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tipo de cosas?

Mientras se encogía entre cada sonido proveniente del cielo, sin que nadie se preocupara por ella… como si nunca hubiesen notado que ella era una pequeña niña.

"es un monstruo… Tigresa el monstruo"

Decían adultos y niños, arrebatándole la oportunidad de ser una niña y mostrar sus temores y alegrías, mismas que a pesar de estar con Shifu no pudo mostrar de ninguna forma, por el propio carácter estricto de su padre y maestro.

Era como si el mundo le negara una delicadeza que alguna vez pensó merecer…

Y entonces, había llegado él… ese panda idiota e inútil, que no podía hacer bien las cosas y que cometía error tras error, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿por qué había sido elegido como el guerrero dragón?

Era fastidioso, idiota, torpe, gordo, un completo inútil… con un gran sentido de la amistad y voluntad, dedicado y persistente al no detenerse nunca para demostrar que no era nada de lo malo que decían.

Siempre sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que le lastimaba y hería a su alrededor.

Siempre con los ánimos elevados, a pesar de que la guadaña de la muerte se colocaba en su garganta con cada batalla.

Y eso, era algo más que temía…

¿Cuántas veces le había visto morir?

¿Cuántas veces tendría que continuar viendo aquello, una y otra vez?

¿Por qué el destino del panda debía de ser ese?

Entendiendo en esos breves momentos, cuando le veía partir, una y otra vez, que ella no estaba destinada a ser el guerrero dragón, porque sólo el panda era capaz de cometer sacrificios de ese tipo, ajeno de todo orgullo y vanidad, observando siempre a todos con una sonrisa y decisión de entregarse a la muerte, asegurando la supervivencia de los demás.

No era ser el más fuerte… no era sólo defender…

Sino saber cuándo sacrificarse por los demás… no por obligación, sino porque así se consideraba lo correcto.

" _pero, si puedo llevarte… ¿qué es eso?!"_

"– Po!"

Había gritado, observando como el panda se realizaba así mismo aquella llave mortal, viéndole envolverse en aquella luz dorada, para finalmente desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Se había sacrificado… por ellos…

No volvería a verle…

Y aun cuando el dolor se enterraba dentro de su corazón como un montón de agujas, no era capaz de llorar… de mostrar su completa desesperación por la pérdida de su amigo…

– Tigresa… sucede algo?

La voz del panda le hizo abrir los ojos, observando aquella pradera verde que mostraba las huellas de la batalla acontecida contra Kai, horas atrás.

Los rayos del sol finalmente brillaban, anunciando un nuevo amanecer, asegurándoles que todos continuaban con vida. El sonido de los gritos y risas de los más pequeños, se escuchaban en la lejanía, suspirando con tranquilidad.

– Tigresa…

Nuevamente esa voz, le hizo parpadear, girándose a ver al panda cuyas heridas ya habían sido atendidas por los de su especie, sonriéndole suavemente.

– Po…

– estas bien? Deberías atenderte esas heridas – propuso el panda, pasando delicadamente su dedo índice por un corte ubicado por el hombro de la guerra, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien… y eso solo es un rasguño, tú estabas más grave…

– En realidad no – respondió el panda, pasándose una garra sobre el pecho – de alguna forma… las heridas no duelen…

Aseguró, con una ligera sonrisa.

– Po… tu…

– No lo sé – respondió, dejando caer unos milímetros sus parpados, suspirando profundamente – no sé qué me pasa… se supone que la llave dactilar, elimina al enemigo… en verdad, me emocione mucho saber que podría regresar.

Dijo con una suave risa, girándose a ver a la maestra de ojos naranjas, estirando su garra para colocarla en una mejilla.

– por un momento, creí que en verdad me quedaría en el mundo de los espíritus… si no hubiera sido por Oogway, que me dijo que era mi decisión quedarme o no, jamás te hubiera vuelto a ver – aseguró el panda, doblando un poco sus orejas y componiendo una mirada de tristeza; mientras una expresión de tristeza se formaba en el rostro de la felina, que colocó su garra sobre la del oso.

– No es justo… no era justo que te fueras así… por todos nosotros… – murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras el oso sonreía muy apenas.

– Soy el guerrero dragón, es mi trabajo enfrentarme a dementes y… hacer lo que considere necesario… por el bien de los demás – respondió el guerrero de blanco y negro, acercándose un poco, para acariciar la mejilla de su compañera con su nariz – por tu propio bien… no hubiera soportado, verte convertida en uno de esos sujetos verdes, sin voluntad… eso no serias tú.

Aseguró, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

– Po…

– No serías la radical de la que me enamore – aseguró con la mirada enternecida, mientras Tigresa cerraba los ojos, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

– Pero no sólo eres el guerrero dragón, Po… – respondió Tigresa, sintiendo arder sus ojos – también eres mi novio… mi amigo… yo… no podría vivir, si tú te fueras, aun cuando salvaras mi vida con tu muerte… porque no es justo.

Aseguró, con un ligero ronroneó, mientras movía suavemente su cola en el aire, mientras el panda sonreía con gusto, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir una risa apenas audible.

– Si tú vives, entonces yo vivo – aseguró el panda, uniendo sus labios a los de la felina, iniciando un suave y delicado beso, igual al primero que alguna vez se dieron cuando iniciaron su relación, permitiéndole a su novia constatar que en efecto se encontraban con vida.

Aunque él no estuviera muy seguro de ello…

Había sentido el frio de la muerte cuando llego al mundo de los espíritus y tenía la sensación, que ahora era como Kai, un espíritu guerrero, andando en el mundo de los vivos. Al final de cuentas, Oogway le había dicho que era decisión de él regresar o quedarse, vislumbrando una esperanza de regresar a los brazos de ella.

– Preferiría que ambos viviéramos – aseguró la tigresa, mientras el panda reía con ánimos, besándole de forma más profunda.

– Te amo Tigresa…

Le murmuró entre el beso, jurándose que aun en contra de la muerte, él regresaría al lado de ella, porque no podría existir de ninguna forma sin ella.

– Y yo a ti Po…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
